Monthly News February 2020
Wiki News *Voting for Battle of the Season and the Annual Awards are over. If you want to see the results you can click here to see the results for BotS and here for the Annual Awards. Battle Advertising *Mister Freeze (DC Comics) vs. Elsa (Frozen): Only love can thaw and frozen heart, to make a person feel again and shine like a beacon, an example for others to follow. But in its absence, the heart can only grow colder and colder until one can only desperately grasp for its warm embrace. In this battle, the cold will reign no matter who turns out the victor, but will it be the heart of ice continue to stay frozen? Or will it melt in the presence of a thawed one? *Nai Khanomtom (Thailand) vs. Daniel Mendoza (United Kingdom): Let's get ready to ruuuuuuumble! In one corner we got the invisible hero of the Kingdom of Ayutthaya, the inventor of Muay Thai who won his freedom by knocking out one Burmese solder after another: Nai Khanomtooooooooom! And in the other. Its Whitechapel's Star of David, the champion of the Jewish people: Daniel Mendozaaaaaa! In this MME match of east vs. west only one man can leave the ring as the Deadliest Warrior! *Animorphs (self-titled series) vs. Sea Spiders (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls): Yar, matey! Are you ready for a swashbuckling adventure on the high seas between a band of dangerous monster pirates and a group of shapeshifting scallywags? Well lad, yer in luck. The Sea Spiders are taking it up against the Animorphs. If ye want to be a true pirate instead of a goody too shoes landlubber, ye might wanna vote on this battle. *Henry Percy Hotspur (England) vs. Gilles de Rai's (France): Knights are supposed to be true to their lord and follow their commands, but some strive away from this path. Either for reasons as noble as the ideals of chivalry itself or to satisfy their own savage bloodthirst. In this battle, the Warden turned rebel Henry Hotspur goes toe-to-toe with Joan of Arc's companion in arms turned serial killer, Gilles de Rai's. *Inuit Warrior vs. Maasai Warrior: From the cold Artic to the African savannah, two groups of widely different warriors clash for supremacy in a world foreign to both. The Inuit, armed with weapons crafted out of bone and antlers take it up against the ferocious Maasai who brought their neighboring tribes to their knees. Will Africa freeze over? Or will the pole caps finally melt? *Roman Empire vs. Aztec Empire (Sunset Invasion): As the Aztecs overlook their new holdings in Italy and gaze upon the wonders of Rome, they can't help to wonder what the great empire that built these monuments were like. Perhaps, they even wished that they could meet them in combat if only to witness its might. Today, they need to wander what it would be like no longer. But will they conquer them like they did the European kingdoms? Or will the Sunset Invasion end at last? World News TBC Popculture *Update to the Onision story. Has sued Chris Hanson and fellow YouTube creator Daniel Sulzbach (also known as MrRepzion) for stalking and cyberharassment and it went as expected. Things started off weird when Onision decided to represent himself instead of hiring an attorney and then showing up in a suit, sunglasses, sneakers, beany, and a knife proof vest. As the trail started it became quickly apparent that Onision sued the wrong Chris Hanson and he soon asked for his case against MrRepzion to be dismissed. Though Hanson's lawyer tried to have the case dismissed with prejudice, it was denied, so look forward to the sequel. *YouTuber Jason Ethier, also known as JayStation, ones again finds himself embroiled in controversy after faking the death of his girlfriend Alexia Marano. In the video announcing her 'death', he visited her supposed roadside memorial and explained that she died when a drunk driver hit her. Though he initially got a lot of sympathy from the YouTube community at large, once people started to dig into his story they soon found that a lot of details didn't match up, including that the memorial wasn't for Marano and that there were no reports about any kind of car accidents at the time of death. Not soon after, Ethier posted a video where a attempted to summon Marano's spirit using an Ouija board. Marano later posted a video on their shared channel revealing that she was in good health and that Ethier forced her to partake in the publicity stunt and had abused her, but this was later removed for unknown reasons. Later, Either made a response video, saying that while it was indeed all a publicity stunt Marano willingly worked with him on it and had given her blessing. This was brought into qustion after Maraono posted a video where Ethier rather forcefully told her to record a couple of lines for the Ouija board video. What will happen next in uncertain, but I will keep you all up to date. *NBA legend Kobe Bryant tragically died in a helicopter accident while on his way to a basketball game which killed everyone on board including Bryant's 13-year-old daughter Gianna and college baseball coach John Altobelli. Exact details of the crash are still unclear, though the Los Angeles Police Air Support Division suspects that it had to do with low visibility. Many politicians and other high ranking basketball players mourned Bryant's death and reminded the world of the many achievements he accomplished during his life.